The invention relates to a high-frequency movie camera comprising a sprocket wheel for supporting and transporting of a film and a rotating prism positioned opposite to the perimeter of the sprocket wheel, said rotating prism driven by a gear located on the sprocket wheel shaft and a pinion inter-meshing with the gear and mounted to the rotating prism shaft. Such a movie camera is known from the German utility model No. 77 15 299.
If there were no provision for clearance between the teeth of the gear and the pinion in such cameras, they would very quickly jam with resulting destruction of gear and pinion teeth due to the high speed and the necessarily very fast starting required in order to save film material. Therefore, a certain clearance between the teeth of both wheels has to be allowed. However, this clearance can lead to moves so that the picture "rides" when it is presented later, i.e., it moves up and down. Thus, the teeth of the gear and pinion can float within the limits of the clearances so that the pictures are not recorded on the film at exactly equal distances.
In order to overcome this difficulty, the sprocket wheel and the rotating prism could be driven separately. However, a lot of time passes until both driving mechanisms are synchronized to each other, and during this time film material would uselessly be wasted.